Alheatherfan as "Samey" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:59 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has joined #corkscrew 12:59 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Alheatherfan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:59 Hi TDIFan13 12:59 Hi Kgman04 12:59 * Kgman04 waves. 12:59 Can I have Don and Samey please 13:00 <@TDIFan13> This is an audition. You have to try out for the characters first. 13:00 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Don, and then you can audition for Samey right after. 13:00 <@TDIFan13> And since you're almost 40 minutes late, we need to be quick as we have other people waiting. 13:00 Yes 13:01 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 13:01 Well if we are to be honest you said this is my audition tape 13:01 <@TDIFan13> No. 13:01 I did not do anything 13:01 <@TDIFan13> Yes, I am aware. 13:01 <@TDIFan13> I did not say this was your audition tape. 13:01 <@TDIFan13> This is your audition. 13:02 Yes 13:02 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:02 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:02 Ask me anything 13:02 <@TDIFan13> I did. 13:03 Yes I will make Samey stand up to her mean and dumb sister Amy 13:03 <@TDIFan13> Okay, this is Don's audition. 13:03 <@TDIFan13> We are starting with Don and ending with Samey. 13:03 Can I only have one?! 13:04 <@TDIFan13> Alheatherfan, this is an audition for Don and Samey. If we decide you are the right fit, we will give you a part. 13:04 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:05 I think,maybe with Rodney 13:05 <@TDIFan13> Don and Rodney? 13:05 No you said this is Samey 13:06 <@TDIFan13> But I didn't. It's Don's audition. 13:06 Ok,lets say Ella then 13:06 <@TDIFan13> Sure. 13:06 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:07 Can you repeat 13:07 <@TDIFan13> Why? 13:07 <@TDIFan13> Just reread the question. 13:07 True 13:08 <@TDIFan13> True, you have issues? 13:08 No 13:08 I did not do anything 13:08 <@TDIFan13> I'm not saying you did anything. 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Okay, let's move along. 13:08 How much time is there 13:09 <@TDIFan13> You were late so not a lot. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> That's why we ask people come early. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Sierra. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:09 Kgman04 has changed nick to Sierra04 13:12 I am doing Don and Samey 13:12 Alheatherfan. 13:12 Your character is Sierra. 13:13 I said its Samey 13:13 Your character for the scene is Sierra. 13:13 We're doing a two-person scene now. 13:13 You and Sierra. 13:13 Me with Sierra 13:13 <@TDIFan13> Yes. 13:13 <@TDIFan13> You with Sierra. 13:14 <@Sierra04> Hey!! How have you been? :) 13:14 Hi Sierra 13:15 I am good but Amy is so mean 13:15 Shes dumb,mean and I hate her! 13:15 <@Sierra04> Oh no!! Well, you can work with me for this challenge instead if you want! ^^ 13:15 Yes 13:16 <@Sierra04> Yeah! BELIEVE ME, I know how mean some people can be. Pfffft. 13:16 *punches the wall* I HATE AMY!!!!!!! 13:16 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:16 Its over 13:16 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions